


Service

by ScribbledGhost



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whiskey's a tease who knows what he's doing, Whiskey's also a service top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost
Summary: Whiskey finds out that none of your exes could make you climax, and sets about correcting that. Donation request from im-not-great-at-making-up-names on Tumblr.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Service

Jack had noticed that something had been off with you all evening.

The two of you had been seeing each other for some time. Casual dates here and there, interspersed with some light petting in the front seat of his Bronco when the nights were dark and the two of you were alone, but nothing more than that. It wasn’t as if neither of you wanted to, it was simply a matter of never finding the right time.

Unlike with more recent lovers, Jack had wanted to make things perfect. He wanted to take his time with you; take you to heights you’d never felt before. On this particular night, he’d thought he’d finally gotten the chance to do just that.

But something had been off with you all evening.

“Sweetheart, are you sure you want this?” He asked softly, pushing himself away from you slightly so as to look down at where you were laid beneath him, “You act like somethin’s botherin’ you.”

“I want this, Jack, I promise,” you said, then cast your gaze away from him, “It’s just that… well, I’m afraid I’m going to disappoint you.”

“Baby, you ain’t gonna disappoint me no matter what,” he murmured, “what’s got you thinkin’ that you could do somethin’ like that?”

“Whenever my exes and I would do stuff like this,” you said, “they could never… make me finish. And they always made it seem like it was my fault, that there was something wrong with me.”

Jack’s brows furrowed, and he tilted his head in confusion.

“So they blamed _you_ cause _they_ couldn’t make you come?” He asked incredulously. You nodded, a sheepish energy coming from you as you did so. Jack shook his head, then brought a hand up to gently tilt your face back to him before he brought you into a deep kiss.

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing, darlin’,” he said, his voice low against your lips, “ _They_ might not have been able to make you come, but _I_ certainly will.”

Jack kissed you again, pulling you to him as he began to roll his clothed hips against you. Neither of you had progressed to removing clothes just yet, but Jack was filled with a newfound determination to make up for the pace.

“Gonna work you up nice and slow for me, baby,” he said, shifting to his side to help you sit up before sliding his hands beneath your shirt, “can’t go rushin’ into things here.”

Jack helped you remove your shirt and bra, then made quick work of your pants and underwear. He heaved a deep breath at the sight of you next to him, bare and waiting for him. His hands had a mind of their own in that moment, sliding along your skin and committing every curve and edge to memory.

“What about you?” You asked, your voice cutting through to him as you gently tugged on his own shirt.

Jack complied with your wishes, removing the garment and tossing it aside, but neglected to remove his jeans just yet. Instead, he busied himself with reaching down to your waiting core, brushing a finger through your folds and gauging your reaction. You jolted softly at his touch, craning your head back to bare your neck to him. Jack immediately took advantage of the position, latching his lips to your skin as he used two fingers to circle your clit. He started slowly, taking in your soft sighs and moans as he touched at you.

“Feel good, baby?” He asked, emitting a pleased hum when you sighed out a “yes” in response. He continued his ministrations, taking time to slide two fingers into you while making sure his palm still made contact with your clit. He pulled back, watching your face as you groaned.

“They never touched you like this, did they?” He asked, quirking a lopsided smile before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“No,” you panted, your eyes closed as your expression melted into pure bliss, “Not like this… god, Jack, please don’t stop…”

“I’m not, sweetheart,” he murmured, “I ain’t stoppin’ until you cum. And don’t you dare think of fakin’ it either. I’ll know.”

Jack leaned in, nipping gently at your chin for emphasis. He continued alternating between dipping his fingers into you and bringing them up to rub your clit, noting how your breathing slowly increased in pace. Little moans bubbled from your throat, the pitch ascending as you no doubt rose higher into your pleasure while your hips began to grind onto his hand of their own accord. Your brows knitted together, your hands gripping at him like you were afraid he’d disappear otherwise, Jack knew you were getting close. Much closer than you ever had with anyone else in the past.

“I know you’re close, sweetheart,” he crooned to you, “you can let go. Let me make you cum, baby.”

You nodded feverishly, and Jack continued working your body until he felt you shudder beneath him, a soft cry of his name falling from your lips. He showered you with soft praise, working you through your orgasm as he felt a sense of pride surge through him. Jack kissed you gently as you came down, letting his fingers rest against you as he felt your aftershocks.

“Toldja I could make you come,” he teased, smiling against your lips as you mirrored the action.

“Yeah,” you breathed, “yeah, you did.”

The two of you stayed there for a while, Jack knowing he was unbearably hard beneath his jeans but knowing you’d need some time to recover before he proceeded. Instead, he contented himself with kissing you, letting his hands rest against your heated skin until your breathing returned to normal and you let him know he could keep going.

He made quick work of his jeans and boxers, reaching over to the nightstand to pull out a condom before rolling it over his length. Jack returned to his earlier spot atop you, reaching down to align himself with your entrance before looking down at you one last time for your permission. You only nodded, reaching up to caress his cheek as he began to push into you.

Once he was fully seated, Jack’s hand that had been used to guide him to you came up just enough for him to swipe his thumb against your clit once more. You jerked under his touch, a high-pitched keen emanating from you.

“Too much, darlin’?” He asked, slowly rolling his hips into you.

“No, I… I don’t think so,” you panted, “just… just go slow and I think it’ll be okay.”

“Of course, baby,” Jack said with a nod, “as slow as you want. This is all for you, anything you want, you tell me.”

You nodded once more, and Jack began a gentle thrusting rhythm while he softly rubbed your clit with his thumb and fingers. True to his word, he only increased his pace when you quietly asked for more, and even then he was careful not to get carried away with the action.

The heat in the room rose gradually, escalating to its previous height as you allowed him to take his own fast pace to chase his own orgasm as well as a second one for you. Once again, he found himself circling your clit as he thrust into you, lost in how you felt as you eclipsed his senses. He felt you growing more tense again, your breathing stuttering and your hips rolling to meet his in a sure sign that you were getting close once more.

“Jack, I’m-“ you started, but were unable to string together enough words to finish your sentence.

“I know, baby, I know,” Jack murmured to you, “it’s okay, you can cum. I want you to. Please baby, let me feel you…”

He felt you clench impossibly tighter around him then, whining loudly as the tightness released and you came around his cock. He felt the flutter of your walls, the pulsing of your orgasm around him as he struggled to keep his composure for just long enough to work you through it. As you came down from your second high of the night, he let go, giving you a handful of hard thrusts as he tipped over the edge into his own orgasm after you with a low groan of your name against your lips.

The two of you rested your foreheads together, the only sound in the room being your heavy breathing and Jack’s own heartbeat racing in his ears.

“Thank you,” you said softly beneath him. Jack opened his eyes to see you staring back at him, his gaze fading into a gentle smitten look as he did so.

“Don’t got nothin’ to thank me for, sugar,” he said, kissing you quietly, “if anythin’, I should be thankin’ _you_. That was fuckin’ incredible.”

You laughed then, a gentle sound ringing out for him. Jack was helpless to laugh along with you, knowing this was just the first of many, many nights like this to come.


End file.
